Look Out Hiei!
by Hinageshi Otsuka
Summary: The Reikai gang gets a new member: Hinageshi! No, not the red-haired Hinageshi from the movie. Anyway, she joins the team and falls head over heels for Hiei! Will he accept her? Or will he call up a restraining order? I hate summaries...just read!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Oha! This is my first fic on this site! Please R&R because I love getting feedback! Even if you want to kill me! I don't care! Just please say what you think!  
  
Kurama: Hinageshi, what are you doing?  
  
Hinageshi: *blush* Kurama! *eyes sparkle with happiness* WOW!  
  
Kurama: Ok..*rolls eyes* On with the fic! *speaks just in time before Hinageshi tackles him to the ground*  
  
Chapter 1: A New Friend  
  
"Who is this baka going to be!?" Hiei asked Yusuke stubbornly. Yusuke and the gang were called by Koenma to meet their new member! Koenma floated up to the group.  
"Ok guys! Meet your new member!" he said. A young girl with dark ebony hair and large red eyes came out of a door across the room. She wore all black and had a silver bandanna across her right arm.  
"Oha! I'm Hinageshi!" the girl giggled.  
"Oh geez! Just what we need! Another Boton!" Hiei muttered. Hinageshi noticed him and her eyes went wide with excitement.  
"Oh wow! You are so cool lookin'!" she cried. "I think I'm going to like hanging out with you guys!"  
"Good. She seems to like you Hiei! I will let you go now to get acquainted." With that, Koenma zipped out of the room.  
  
Back in the Ningenkai:  
  
"Oh damn! It's already 9:30! We have to go Hinageshi!" Before she could reply, the boys had left her behind and were running up past the street laughing as they went.  
"Ok..I'll see you later." she weakly called to them.  
  
2 hours later.:  
  
Hinageshi kept walking slowly until she reached the edge of a forest. Looking up at the giant trees, she trudged into the darkness.  
"It sure is dark here.." she whispered to herself as the shadows kept up with her. Before long, she found a tree big enough for her to climb up in to sleep. When she finally reached the branch she had chosen, she yelled in surprise when she saw a little youkai in black with spiky hair asleep on it.  
"What the heck is going on?!" the youkai cried, nearly knocking the already stunned Hinageshi off the tree.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I had no idea someone was up here!" she apologized repeatedly until the boy commanded her to stop. This made her quite nervous because there wasn't enough light for her to see. She twisted her free wrist around and quickly conjured up a small fireball to see who she was speaking with.  
"Hey! You're that cute boy from earlier!" she cooed.  
"Yeah.whatever!" Hiei growled, turning over to go back to sleep.  
"No! Don't go to sleep yet! It's still early and I want to talk with you!"  
"Why?" Hiei asked. No one had ever wanted to talk to him before. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" 'Maybe if I talk, she'll go away!"  
  
"Let's talk about you! Ok, what is your name?" Hinageshi asked him.  
"Hiei." he replied. He felt confused because Hinageshi was grinning like a fool as if talking to him were the greatest thing in the world. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah." She whispered, still staring. "You are so.so.nice." The word hit Hiei like a bolt of lightning. Nice?? Him.nice? Is it possible those words could be used together? No! 


	2. Chapter 1: A New Friend

A/N: Oha! This is my first fic on this site! Please R&R because I love getting feedback! Even if you want to kill me! I don't care! Just please say what you think!  
  
Kurama: Hinageshi, what are you doing?  
  
Hinageshi: *blush* Kurama! *eyes sparkle with happiness* WOW!  
  
Kurama: Ok..*rolls eyes* On with the fic! *speaks just in time before Hinageshi tackles him to the ground*  
  
Chapter 1: A New Friend  
  
"Who is this baka going to be!?" Hiei asked Yusuke stubbornly. Yusuke and the gang were called by Koenma to meet their new member! Koenma floated up to the group.  
"Ok guys! Meet your new member!" he said. A young girl with dark ebony hair and large red eyes came out of a door across the room. She wore all black and had a silver bandanna across her right arm.  
"Oha! I'm Hinageshi!" the girl giggled.  
"Oh geez! Just what we need! Another Boton!" Hiei muttered. Hinageshi noticed him and her eyes went wide with excitement.  
"Oh wow! You are so cool lookin'!" she cried. "I think I'm going to like hanging out with you guys!"  
"Good. She seems to like you Hiei! I will let you go now to get acquainted." With that, Koenma zipped out of the room.  
  
Back in the Ningenkai:  
  
"Oh damn! It's already 9:30! We have to go Hinageshi!" Before she could reply, the boys had left her behind and were running up past the street laughing as they went.  
"Ok..I'll see you later." she weakly called to them.  
  
2 hours later.:  
  
Hinageshi kept walking slowly until she reached the edge of a forest. Looking up at the giant trees, she trudged into the darkness.  
"It sure is dark here.." she whispered to herself as the shadows kept up with her. Before long, she found a tree big enough for her to climb up in to sleep. When she finally reached the branch she had chosen, she yelled in surprise when she saw a little youkai in black with spiky hair asleep on it.  
"What the heck is going on?!" the youkai cried, nearly knocking the already stunned Hinageshi off the tree.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I had no idea someone was up here!" she apologized repeatedly until the boy commanded her to stop. This made her quite nervous because there wasn't enough light for her to see. She twisted her free wrist around and quickly conjured up a small fireball to see who she was speaking with.  
"Hey! You're that cute boy from earlier!" she cooed.  
"Yeah.whatever!" Hiei growled, turning over to go back to sleep.  
"No! Don't go to sleep yet! It's still early and I want to talk with you!"  
"Why?" Hiei asked. No one had ever wanted to talk to him before. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" 'Maybe if I talk, she'll go away!"  
  
"Let's talk about you! Ok, what is your name?" Hinageshi asked him.  
"Hiei." he replied. He felt confused because Hinageshi was grinning like a fool as if talking to him were the greatest thing in the world. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah." She whispered, still staring. "You are so.so.nice." The word hit Hiei like a bolt of lightning. Nice?? Him.nice? Is it possible those words could be used together? No! 


End file.
